


What Lies Beneath

by damozel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Community: femslashex, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mermaids, Unofficial treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damozel/pseuds/damozel
Summary: 'But it’s beautiful, so beautiful, why wouldn’t you show this to me?’ Candela was almost hypnotised by the soft silvery scales, which seemed to catch all of the light of the day within their folds. It was enchanting to see such a light delicate thing emanating from Blanche’s cool powerful form.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metal_Chocobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/gifts).



> I saw your femslashex prompts at the last minute, and after seeing your awesome ideas the plot bunny was go! So sorry that I didn't get this in before the deadline. In any case, I've posted it as an "unofficial treat" - I hope that's okay!

‘Blanche! You forgot your – ’

Candela’s words were lost on the air as she panted for breath. She ran her fingers through her thick mane of hair, which was now a little damp, watching, uselessly, as the forked tail of Blanche’s favourite Vaporeon disappeared around the bend at the end of their street. Wherever Blanche went the Vaporeon would go too. And in her enthusiasm to be with her trainer, the creature was running so fast that her gill-like ears were pinned against the side of her head, her tail waggling wildly with excitement while bursts of water spurted out erratically into neighbouring plants and trees. It was all very endearing, but, at the same time, just a little bit annoying. Blanche never forgot anything. But today Blanche had forgotten their lunch.

Candela jogged towards the end of the street that she, Blanche and Spark had called home ever since Professor Willow entrusted them with this new, all-encompassing assignment. Ignoring the irritating speed warning, she swept the letters aside. It was not likely that she would be driving. She had never really seen herself as a leader of men, or Pokémon for that matter, but in recent months it had been all that she could think about.

Her cheeks flushed a bright valiant red as she neared the end of the road. Recovering herself, she smoothed out Blanche’s crumpled bagged lunch, which she was still clutching tight. Blanche was so well organised that even their lunch was separated into categories, with different Tupperware containers for meat, carbs and vegetables. Plus the lunch was complete with an uncharacteristically dainty knife and fork, wrapped in a plain blue napkin. It was the care and attention to detail that made the butterflies in Candela’s stomach flutter in delight, all in spite of herself.

Leaving their neighbourhood behind, Candela passed through the local boatyard and on to the waterfront, urgently scanning the surrounding landscape for any sign of her lover. Distracted she might have been, but she still took a moment to notice a group of small children, framed with bright red haloes, who stared up in awe at their team leader. Reaching into the pockets of her slim-fitting white jacket she flung an armful of candy in their direction. It was a shame that she didn’t have time to stick around and watch their reaction as they ran towards their parents, full of tales about an encounter that would never be believed. Just wait until they saw what a team leader’s candy actually _did_.

‘Blanche!’ Candela called again, weaving her way around the distracted tourists, bored fishermen, and impatient dog walkers. These days people were so tuned into the Pokémon world that it could be difficult to slip by. Then the self-interest and oblivion of the human spirit could never be underestimated. 

There was a flurry of activity as Candela turned down a small path that led to a picturesque wharf. ‘What? _How do they do it?_ ’ she muttered to herself as she finally caught sight of the person she was looking for.

Blanche was perched at the end of a stubby fisherman’s pier, the bottom half of their body totally immersed in the water. The environment might have been undramatic, but that hadn’t prevented the leader of Team Mystic from attracting water Pokémon of every shade and variety. An army of Wartortles and Blastoises saluted their leader from the riverbank, while a gaggle of Squirtles paddled playfully in the water. A few innocent Poliwags tried to join in the Squirtles’ game, but they were quickly shooed away. Most likely the Poliwrath watching over them was putting the Squirtles off. The Staryus, as ever, didn’t care, spinning madly around and shooting out streams of candy for fun. A majestic Gyarados shimmied by on the slow-moving waters. Even she took a moment to drop a respectful nod in Blanche’s direction. Blanche, of course, took interest in all Pokémon, great or small. They took a quiet delight in tracing small circles in the water, which endlessly entertained a small, weak Magikarp who couldn’t quite believe his luck in receiving such attention.

‘How do I do it?’ echoed Blanche, looking up at Candela with a wry smile. Candela was surprised that Blanche had even heard her. ‘What on earth do you mean? You know that I’ve dedicated my life to studying the evolution of these creatures. Of course they come to me.’

‘Hmm, but that doesn’t quite explain it.’ Candela came up close to Blanche, and seated herself beside them on the pier. ‘I’ve worked with fire-type Pokémon for years, but they never quite react in the same way to me.’ Candela’s own Flareon, who had apparently followed her from the house, chose that moment to nuzzle her head in between the pair. It was rare to see this act of tenderness from such a powerful Pokémon.

‘So how do you explain it, then?’ Candela continued, arching her eyebrow as a wild Shellder scuttled by.

‘It’s just – it’s just. You’ve never really _seen_ me.’ The water rippled beneath Blanche’s waist as they kicked their feet playfully in the stream. Or maybe it was something else?

‘Of course I’ve _seen_ you,’ Candela replied. ‘We share a bed.’

‘No, I mean you’ve never really seen me in the water,’ replied Blanche, straight-faced. ‘This is how I really am, and it’s why the water Pokémon have always come to me.’ They kicked their foot upwards, streams of water pouring down off of it. Or maybe it wasn’t a foot after all? A silvery forked tail, brighter and finer than any Vaporeon’s, burst forth from the stream. 

‘But – you – it’s... You’re a – wait. I’ve read about this. You’re a Mermatrix? Mermadion? Mermamon?’

‘Actually, I just think of myself as a mermaid,’ laughed Blanche, kicking their tail up, and smiling over at their lover. ‘Professor Willow and the like have all kinds of names for folks like me, then they never have been able to pin us down.’ Blanche laughed, but Candela detected a certain degree of anxiety beneath their smile.

‘So this always happens when you’re in water? It’s why the water Pokémon come to you?’

‘Yes. It’s always been this way. I suppose – I suppose that I should have told you?’

Candela had never seen Blanche’s eyes so wide and anxious. Her first instinct was to take her lover up, firmly in her arms. Blanche shied away a little, so Candela settled for placing a reassuring arm around their shoulder.

‘But it’s beautiful, so beautiful, why wouldn’t you show this to me?’ Candela was almost hypnotised by the soft silvery scales, which seemed to catch all of the light of the day within their folds. It was enchanting to see such a light delicate thing emanating from Blanche’s cool powerful form.

‘I supposed that it might have made things difficult. I suppose that I don’t always find it easy to show myself.’

Candela was lost for words. Her inner fire quelled, just for a moment.

‘But why wouldn’t you show me this?' she repeated with a stammer. 'Why wouldn’t you show me something so beautiful?’ Candela let out a stifled laugh. She was never someone who could hide her true thoughts for long. ‘I suppose that you can still do things?’

‘Yes, I can still do _things_ ,’ chuckled Blanche, their straight-laced demeanour finally giving way to a whole-hearted grin. The Flareon and Vaporeon were both at Blanche’s side now, anxiously pawing at the riverbank. ‘Now why don’t we take these two home, then I can show you how this tail really works?’ 

‘Of course,’ Candela replied, allowing her elegant tapered fingers to trace a path right down to the the end of Blanche’s tail. ‘I can think of nothing better.' There was just one thought nagging at the back of Candela's mind as she again stroked the stunning tail that was spread out before her, and planted a light kiss on her lover's mouth. Blushing, she realised that for once she was the practical one. 'Before we do anything else, make sure you have your lunch.’


End file.
